


George Orwell Knows Love

by Holymotherofmerlin



Category: Watch_Dogs
Genre: Advice, Bad dates, Defalt gives great relationship advice, Defalt's a bartender, Disregards the ending of Bad Blood??, George Orwell Quotes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Wrench is insecure, don't ask why, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymotherofmerlin/pseuds/Holymotherofmerlin
Summary: Wrench's date doesn't feel like it's going that well, he gets relationship advice from a bar tender who seems to understand what it's like to hide feelings behind a mask.(Aka I love Wrench and Defalt and can see them bonding over feelings)





	

I have smut almost ready to post...well the actual smut part isn't written but the build up is.

Two things before we go

1) I gave the waitress a random name off the top of my head (Beth). I also have a vague idea of a name that might suit Wrench if I use it in the future (I'm liking Aaron)

2) Defalt's in this because he's my favourite character in the WD franchise, I could rant but he's mostly here because I think he had potential to be an very interesting character and they killed him off. But he's here in my imagination 

Alright let's do this, fasten your seatbelts because it's about to get Piney.  
\--------------------

Beth giggled for like the one hundredth time that night, she seemed to be laughing at anything Wrench said that could have been even remotely funny.

The Date hadn't been that bad, although he more interested in the music than her they had gotten to know each other a little. But going to a bar afterwards was when the whole date went kind of South.

They had very little in common, aside from Music tastes.

Wrench liked to break things, she liked to Bake.

He was a Anarchist, she was a Capitalist.

He was a skater boy-

Wrench shook his head, he was getting sidetracked. Not that he minded missing Beth's story about something her and her friends did fuck knows how many years ago, Wrench adding the occasional 'wow' 'cool' or 'really?' Every so often. Beth gave a sideways glance at a bathroom

"I'm going to the bathroom, can you order me another drink while I'm gone?" 

"yeah, sure" Wrench replied, straining to make his voice sound happy, she smiled and left him sitting at the bar. He let out a sigh and sagged his shoulders in relief 

"Wow, your SO not interested in her" The bartender said, emphising the So

"Is it that obvious?" Wrench replied with a sigh, he knew this bartender since he came here often, Guy hadn't been working here long but he'd served Wrench a few times and complemented his mask so he seemed alright 

"Very obvious, she's either very clueless or a very good actor" The bartender replied "Want me to make that drink?" 

Wrench nodded and the guy got to work "Lemme ask you something" 

"What?" 

"Why haven't you left? You could've ended the date whenever but your still here" The bartender pushed Beth's drink and another beer towards Wrench who sighed.

He didn't want to go back to Marcus, Marcus would ask about how it went and Wrench couldn't let him being unhappy that Wrench didn't have a good time, he was simply trying to prolong the future with Drinks and Lies

"My friend set me up. Don't wanna disappoint him" Wrench fiddled with the mouth of the the beer bottle, before the bartender slid a straw over to him

"It's not easy to drink with that on...I imagine" 

"It's alright" Wrench shrugged "I'm Wrench" 

"I know, when I applied for the job they were like 'btw there's this guy who comes here in a mask, His names Wrench'" Wrench's stomach turned at the thought of the people who worked here warning people about him "Don't worry, I've met people who wear weirder. Names Maus"

"Like Mickey-" 

"Do you want drinks from me or not?"

That made him feel a little better 

"If I quickly drink enough, will you tell here it was someone shoving beer down my throat?" Wrench asked, watching his beer swish around the bottle 

"If that didn't sound fucking fake then Yeah" The Bartender scoffed "if you wanna leave just leave? I'm sure your friend will understand" 

"T-There's more to it" Wrench sighed, brushing strands of hair back into his hood "I don't want him to be unhappy that I had a bad time, seeing him unhappy is the worst" 

"Ah, I see what's happening" The bartender nodded knowingly "Your pining" 

Wrench nearly spat put his drink 

"I'm not Pining!" He exclaimed, getting a few looks from the other customers around him, The Bartender laughed

"That's what they all say" He sang "Want my advice?" 

"Not really" 

"Your better off just straight up telling this guy how you feel, it seems like he wants you to be happy and the worst that can happen is he says no" 

"No, it's not" Wrench snapped, it was so hard to keep things in when people didn't understand and he wanted them to. God he wanted someone to understand. Just for once and Marcus....Marcus made everything less complicated to understand "If I tell him how I feel, yeah, he might reject me but what then? I won't have my best friend, I won't have someone who will help me when I need it even if I don't say I need it. I'll be lonely again" Wrench looked back up the The Bartender who looked a little sad, Wrench hated pity "Understand?" 

"Yeah" The bartender sighed "I feel you" 

The two were quiet for a few minutes "I'm going to tell you a story" 

"Please no" Wrench groaned "this isn't going to be a story about how love conquers all and that everything will be fine if I tell Marcus how I feel?" 

It sounds so much more real when said outloud 

"No, it's not a story like that" Maus sighed, resting his elbows on the bar "When I was younger, maybe fourteen, I lost someone...someone very close to me." 

Wrench looked away for a second, not sure where this was going but knowing it wasn't a happy story 

"They were someone I could rely on, no matter what but turns out they couldn't rely on me and there's was nothing I could do for them, that hurt. It hurt so much, I remember not being able to feel anything yet feeling everything all at once and it was too much for me.  
So, I got rid of them. The feelings I didn't need got pushed away and the things I thought I needed stayed, I was so angry all the time but no matter how hard I tried, I could never hide the worst part of me, I was sad.   
My therapist said it was part of the grieving process, it'd go away but it didn't. It stayed bundled up inside of me and I didn't know if I wanted to end my life or someone else's. So I hid it the only way I knew how, I hid behind a mask and no, not a theoretical one" 

He tapped the top of Wrench's mask 

"A real mask, in this mask, I could be whatever i wanted to be, I could do what I wanted to do even things that were really bad.  
Those things didn't make me happy, not really. After I had done them, I hated myself, there was no one in the world I hated more than myself. But there was someone I hated just as much and I wanted to make them suffer, maybe it was a way of making me suffer, it was wrong though.  
I got my ass handed to me for what I put that guy through, that's when I learned no amount of hiding behind masks or computer screen would stop real thing getting to me, it would only make things worse when the masks had to come off" 

"I think I get it" Wrench replied with a small nod "I want him to love me so I don't have to hide?" 

"Perhaps one did not so much want to be loved, so much as to be understood" Maus replied, Wrench gave him a confused 0 0 "George Orwell, you know? Animal Farm, two plus two equals five?" 

"Yeah, I know him" Wrench smiled a bit under his mask "looks like George Orwell knows love" 

"I suppose he did" 

Wrench thought more about it, maybe he did want to be understood more than loved and He was understood, not just by the bartender but Marcus understood, maybe not in the same way but he understood Wrench as a person, as a friend 

"Thanks for the pep talk" Wrench stood up "I'm gonna go get myself some love, how much for the drinks?" 

"Meh, I'll put it on your tab" Maus shrugged "I'll tell your girl someone called about a family emergency" 

"But I don't have a-" He paused "Thanks"

Maus shook his head 

"No problem, buy me a whiskey and we're even" He was laughing as Wrench practically ran out the door "Go Get'im, you crazy kid!" 

'That I will' Wrench thought, jumping in a car and removing his mask, he quickly pulled out his phone and dialled the number 

"Sup'"

"Hey, Marcus?".


End file.
